


全心全意

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Milking, Puppy Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 风俗店系列第三篇，oc出场注意，产乳 口交 遛狗play
Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583467
Kudos: 16





	全心全意

白发的黑影之民回到了自己的住处，他脸上凶狠的神情足以让人退避三舍，连带着身上的铠甲都仿佛散发着不详的气息。

从楼梯上走下一名优雅的中年精灵，他似乎等候多时，金发在灯光下显得很柔和。他的手指在扶手上轻轻敲了两下，“先别管你的武器什么的了，来我房里，艾因泽恩。”

“好的，主人。”真不可思议，在看到对方的瞬间，艾因泽恩浑身的凶狠都不见了，他脸上满满的是见到饲主的喜悦，就像一只温驯乖巧的宠物。

艾因泽恩把手里的东西放下，跟着精灵走上楼梯。他看到屋里有一个漂亮的孩子，他的耳朵上挂着一个编号牌，看来是店里的商品。

“你可以回去了。”精灵语气温柔，但不带什么真情实意。

店员有些不舍的看着自己的老板，但是看到艾因泽恩，就不再说什么，安静的整理好自己的衣物离开了。

“那么先把你的铠甲脱了吧。”老板坐在椅子上，对艾因泽恩抬了抬下巴。对方听话的卸下身上的装备。他把胸甲剥下来的时候，挤在里面的乳肉带着汁水弹了出来，紧缚的肉体得到了解放，艾因泽恩情不自禁的发出了闷哼。老板示意艾因泽恩走到自己面前，他揉捏着艾因泽恩湿漉漉的乳房，而艾因泽恩在被老板触碰到皮肤的瞬间，乳头就勃起了。对方轻轻一捏，小股的乳汁就喷了出来。

“铠甲里面全是你的奶水，我不在也可以射这么多吗？”老板兴味盎然的抚弄着艾因泽恩的乳房。

“那个铠甲太紧了……乳头老是会蹭到。”艾因泽恩小声回答。

“当然会紧，我刻意订做了偏小的尺码，因为我觉得你每次穿铠甲时努力把那对淫乱奶子塞进去的模样很可爱。”

闻言，艾因泽恩的脸上泛起了红晕，他喜欢被主人夸奖。于是他跪趴在地上，讨好的用脸蹭了蹭老板的裤管，以此表达自己的喜悦。

老板扯了一下皮带，艾因立刻会意，他伸出手为老板解开裤子，凑上去蹭那里的阴茎。他快乐的亲吻着，屁股也情不自禁的摇动起来，他在外为老板处理事务的这几天对这根肉棒想的要命。

艾因虽然很渴求，但他还是恪守自己的本分，一丝不苟的侍奉肉棒，没有把口水滴的到处都是，反而没有让任何液体污染身下的地毯。他尽可能表现的完美，希望能够让自己的主人开心。

可以的话，主人能把肉棒插进他屁股里作为奖励就再好不过了。

艾因一面在心里这么想着，感觉肉穴好像又因为空虚难耐的蠕动起来。这让他分了神，情不自禁幻想起被肉棒抽插的美妙感觉。老板注意到了宠物没有专心于自己的命令，他不动声色的抬起左腿，突然狠狠撞了艾因的后脑勺，他的左腿形成弯折，用膝盖内侧勾住艾因的脑袋把他往自己阴茎的方向挤，艾因的脑袋被禁锢在老板的下体和腿形成的框里动弹不得。

被迫深喉和窒息感让艾因因为性快感而兴奋，但他也知道自己犯了错。现在他没法向主人道歉，于是卖力的吞咽肉棒来证明自己是知错能改的好孩子。因为他服侍的很到位，感到舒适的老板收紧了腿的力道，艾因几乎是翻起了白眼，他的阴茎早就已经昂扬的贴着自己肚子了，乳房涨涨的，乳头发痒，意识飘到了快感的边缘。

老板轻轻用手指背蹭蹭艾因脖子上一小块皮肤，他胸前立刻喷射出一股子乳汁，老板注意到他浑身微微颤抖，屁股的肌肉尤其紧张，可能因为胸部失控了，生怕屁股也不要脸的乱喷淫水，现在正努力绷住不要让自己变成发情的母猪。

艾因可爱的样子取悦了老板，于是他开始温柔的抚摸艾因，就像人们抚摸自己的宠物那样的方式。艾因得到了许可和嘉奖，他不必担心弄脏主人的毯子了，因为主人允许他这样做。他热情的扭动起自己的身子，任那些淫汁四处喷洒。当然他没忘记嘴里的东西，他还记得自己当前的任务。

老板射完以后，艾因一滴也没有漏接住了那些珍贵的精液。不需要指点，他就细细咀嚼品味起嘴里黏糊糊的东西。雄性的气味直冲脑门，艾因神情又恍惚起来，这些具有浓厚主人气味的东西可以供自己食用，这一点令艾因雀跃不已。他因为品尝精液有了射精的冲动，但他肉棒上那枚精致漂亮的锁精环限制了他的欲望。最后艾因咽下了那些精液，舌头又在口腔里搜刮一番，没有任何精液可以供自己回味以后，才看向老板。

“谢谢主人给我这么美味的精液。”他又爬过去蹭蹭老板，像小动物一样。

老板显然很满意他的表现，抚摸着艾因的后颈，“既然主人已经喂饱你了，你该做什么呢？”

艾因听了立刻站起身子，他想或许主人需要自己的奶水冲泡的奶茶。但是老板拉住了他，把头埋进那片柔软的乳肉，叼住艾因的乳头吸吮起来。他很少这样直接上嘴吸食艾因的奶水，他确实也有些想念自己最心爱的宠物了。

艾因竭力在巨大的惊喜与快感中稳住自己，不要让屁股里的水流到老板身上。他感觉到乳头被主人的唇舌包裹吸吮，打在里面的乳钉跟着主人的舌头和肉搅来搅去的。糟了，这实在是太舒服了，被主人直接吸奶好幸福。艾因茫然的这么想着，压抑着自己的声音，发出一堆黏糊糊的鼻音。

老板感到心满意足后，打了个手势，艾因又一次趴在地上，不过他确实腿软的快站不住了。老板拿出了项圈和牵引绳，艾因看到那个，明白了接下来的安排。

“既然回来了，要和大家打个招呼。”

艾因点点头，接过项圈扣在自己脖子上。

“对了，先把这个拿下来。”老板蹲下身子为艾因卸下了阴茎上的锁精环，然后轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，“走吧。”

老板牵着艾因来到店里，虽然不是第一次这样裸着被遛，但是这么做的次数毕竟很少，艾因心里仍然有些羞耻和不适应。

“在这里停下。”

“是的，主人。”艾因刚刚回答，就被老板勒紧了脖子，喘不上气。

“你现在是狗，只许用狗叫来回答。”

艾因于是压下滚上舌尖的话语，压抑的汪汪叫了几声。老板弯腰摸摸他的脑袋，“放轻松，好好表现。结束以后我会奖励你肉棒的。”

听到有奖励，艾因眼神亮了起来。接下来他更加专心的投入到遛狗活动中，既然主人会给他奖励，他也没必要再怜惜那些毫无价值的羞耻心了。他的叫声变得响亮谄媚起来，还时不时配合的扭动屁股，惟妙惟肖的扮演一只摇尾乞怜的狗。

察觉到乳头分泌的奶水，老板命令艾因像那些母乳溢出的母狗一样解决。于是艾因抱着柱子扭来扭去，在上面摩擦自己的奶子，把控制不住溢出来的奶水全部蹭在柱子上。艾因蹭的很投入，把自己的乳肉乱七八糟的糊在柱子上，还射了一股精液在上面。

等他解决完以后继续四肢着地爬回老板身边，老板看了他一眼，慢慢解开自己的皮带扣，抽出了皮带，然后一下打在艾因的背上。

艾因强忍住痛呼的本能，用迷茫又委屈的眼神看着老板，想要知道自己犯了什么错。

“我有说过摘下锁精环就等于允许射精吗？”

艾因惭愧的摇头，他居然没能控制住自己，辜负了主人的期望。

“转过去，屁股抬高。”

他顺从的转过身用屁股对着自己的主人，并且把这个还在流水的屁股抬高。皮带一下一下抽打在艾因的屁股上留下很多条痕，尽管他不断在心里提醒自己这是一个惩罚，可还是控制不住的因为主人的责罚而产生快感。

“叫出来，大声汪汪叫。”

得到命令，艾因不再压抑自己的嗓音，他每叫一声，皮带就抽他的屁股一下。他的屁股洞早就沦陷了，每次皮带抽打都伴随着他四溅的淫汁。艾因好不容易勉强止住的乳房也迎来新一轮的崩溃，奶水随着身体的颤动乱飚。他觉得自己快憋不住了，肉棒里的奶水也快要被主人打出来了。他只好更加大声的狗叫，试图转移一点注意力。

老板满意于艾因的乖巧，于是他停止了责罚。“现在，抬起你的一条腿，像狗一样标记这里作为你的地盘，你可以射精了。”

艾因对主人的宽容充满了感激。他听话的模仿狗的姿势，抬高自己的一条腿开始排尿。他先是抽搐着射了几股白色的精液，连带着屁股里也喷出一些骚水。奶子随着身体晃动，奶水溅开来了，但是艾因已经顾不上这么多。他伸出舌头喘着气，开始撒尿，也不在意店里还有店员和客人。淡黄色的液体成弧线状浇在地板上，他身下是一滩面积可观的混合物，全是他排泄出来的各种液体。排尿并不太顺利，因为期间他还一抽一抽的射出没射完的精液。

艾因用痴迷的眼神看着自己的主人，他想知道他表现的好不好，能不能得到奖励。于是完成任务后他即使手脚发软，还是迫不及待的爬到老板脚边，“主人，我是乖狗狗吗？”

他忘记了老板之前说的只许狗叫的命令，但是老板没有责怪他，谁会因为这点小事责怪自己可爱的宠物呢？老板温柔的对他微笑，蹲下来抚摸他的头发和脸颊，“没有比你更听话、更能干的狗了，你真是我最棒的宠物。”

主人的夸奖让艾因又一次发情了，这个人说自己是他最棒的宠物，艾因觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

“回去吧，接下来是奖励时间了，我的小宠物。”

啊，今天他虽然犯了错误，但是还是完成了自己的任务，得到了夸奖，现在还有奖励。艾因的身心都被快乐所填充，果然，他还是最喜欢主人了。

end


End file.
